marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Start of Something New (YA)
Start of Something New is the first episode of Marvel's Young Avengers. Plot -Being a superhero is never easy. Being a teenage superhero? Even less. You don’t only have to deal with all those changes but you also need to keep up with school, friends, family and saving the city. All of these while keeping a secret identity. Thankfully, my team is absolutely incredible and I love them to pieces. We call ourselves the Young Avengers. But don’t fool yourself, we are nothing like the Avengers. They’re the big leagues, we are trying to follow their steps. However, we all play a role within the team. Eli is Patriot, the Captain America of our team. His grandfather was Isaiah Bradley, the original Captain America and he has inherited his Super Soldier abilities! Kate Bishop is our Hawkeye, having received that official codename by Clint Barton himself! She is amazing with any kind of weapon and has photographic reflexes, so don’t let her lack of powers fool you. Cassie is our Ant-Woman, or Giant Woman, whichever you prefer. She’s Scott Lang’s daughter, and has been secretly exposing herself to Pym Particles since she was young, hoping to be like her father. My boyfriend, Teddy, would be the Hulk’s counterpart, just lacking the anger issues. As a half-Kree, half-Skrull and son of Captain Mar-Vell, he can shapeshift into whatever he wishes but also, he has inherited Kree attributes, making him a power tank. My twin brother is also a member of this team. Thomas Shepherd, a.k.a. Speed, our personal speedster. You may think of Quicksilver as his counterpart, and that is not only correct power-wise. We are actually related to Pietro. Who am I? My name is Billy Kaplan, reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch and the Vision, together with my brother Tommy. In our past life, we were the twin sons Wanda created with her reality manipulation powers, and, despite having been born on different families, we are technically still twins, right? Now, who would be my counterpart? Well, some people may compare me to Thor, but my powers go way beyond electrokinesis. I can also manipulate magical forces like my mom, even though I haven’t mastered those powers yet. My codename? You can call me Wiccan. And together, we do whatever we can to help the Avengers fight crime, all while keeping up with school and our secret identities. Not an easy task, of course not, but we wouldn’t change a thing. - Teddy walked to Billy, who was putting stuff inside his locker, and hugged him from behind. -How was last period? - The Kree/Skrull hybrid asked in his boyfriend’s ear. Kaplan turned around and rested his back against his locker. -Your former flame was an a**hole to me the whole morning. - -Greg? - Hulkling asked, taking a step back and looking at his ex-best friend, who was staring back at them. -First of all, he was class president and basketball captain, OF COURSE I was going to fancy him. Second of all, I haven’t really talked to him since he stole from the Avengers Mansion. - -Why does he pick on me? What have I done to him? - -He picks on me too. Many people around here don’t like… Us. I mean, us as… - -A couple? Yeah. - Billy shrugged, as they started walking towards the exit. -Ever since Wanda… I mean… My mom told me to take care of my self and stand up to Kesler. - -You were so brave. - Teddy put his arm around his boyfriend. -I was stupid… I almost killed him. - -C’mere… - Teddy leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. -Hey, gu… OMG, I didn’t mean to interrupt! - Kate covered her mouth. -Hello there, senior! - Wiccan smirked. Bishop rolled her eyes. -Have you seen Eli? - -Looking for your boy? - Altman raised his eyebrows. -He’s not my boy! - Hawkeye shook her head. -I just didn’t see him at all today and I’m concerned. Cassie hasn’t seen him either… - -He’ll probably show up soon, maybe he’s visiting his grandparents. - Billy put his hand on her shoulder. -You’re probably right. - Kate nodded slightly. Suddenly, Elijah ran through the hallway to his friends. -Captain America… He sent me a message. - He looked up at them, clearly worried. -The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver… They’ve gone missing. Apparently, they just vanished. They didn’t leave the Mansion, but someone destroyed J.A.R.V.I.S.’ surveillance system in their rooms, so there’s no way to know what happened to them. - -Mom… - Billy whispered. -We need to tell Tommy. - -The Cap is going to set up a search group and requested our presence in the Mansion immediately. - Patriot commented. -I’ll get Cassie. - Katherine said, sprinting away from them. William took out his phone from his pocket and dialled Tommy’s number. -What’s up, brother from another mother? - Speed picked up the phone immediately. -Shouldn’t you be in class? - -Nope, I’m right behind you. - Shepherd poked his twin’s shoulder. -My old school was WAY more boring than Eastside. - -Old school? You dropped out again?! - Wiccan exclaimed. -Don’t be such a mom. - Tommy rolled his eyes. -Guys, we need to hurry up. - Patriot muttered. -Oh, really? - Speed smirked and ran away. Eli face-palmed himself and the teenage superheroes ran to the Avengers Mansion, joined by the girls. As they got there, they found the remaining Avengers assembled. -Avengers… This is worrying. - Captain America said, looking at them all. -Two members of our team went missing, and many of our members are busy. Captain Marvel is solving some Kree issues, Hawkeye is looking for Mockingbird, who is still MIA, Sam and Rhodey have resumed the search for the Winter Soldier, Thor hasn’t come back from Asgard yet and the Red Hulk is doing some recruiting tasks. We need to start looking for clues, we cannot risk ourselves another loss. Is that clear? - -Yes, Captain. - They all replied in unison. -I think it was Magneto. - Tony Stark shrugged. -Those are some big daddy issues. - -Stark, focus. - Vision looked at him sternly. -What? He is their father, he is evil and manipulates metal. He could’ve accessed this Mansion with ease. - -Actually, Mr. Stark… - J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted his creator. -There was no evidence of an electromagnetic disruption. The disappearance is… Pretty much magical. - -Haven’t we had enough magic last Halloween? - Black Panther rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Eli’s phone rang. It was his grandmother. -Eli… - She exclaimed, crying unconsolably. -They took him… - -Who?! - Patriot asked, looking up at Captain America. -Who did they take?! - -What happened, kid? - Steve asked, walking to the teenager and putting a hand on his shoulder. -They… They took my grandfather. - Eli whispered. Trivia *Billy and Teddy's picture was made by Deviantart user Cris-Art Gallery bill_teddy_139_by_cris_art-d893lx3.jpg|"You were so brave." Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season One Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elijah Bradley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Greg Norris (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Faith Shabazz (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Enter Doom Arc